FANTENDO'S Super Smash Bros
Fantendo's Super Smash Bros is a new Super Smash Bros game made by the people from Fantendo. It is the 6th entry in the SSB series, and it's release date is for 2020. GUIDELINES Any thing that does not follow these rules will have their edit deleted: #No memes. #No editing Story Mode without permission. #Characters should have a full bio and moveset by September 1st. #DLC will open for September 22nd to October 22nd. #Yes, you can add SSBU characters. They are put in because I don't want to waste my time. If you want to change a character from their appearance in SSBU, there will be in a catagory where it's "Characters With Changes." (Ex: Dr. Mario) #No characters that are outside of Video Games. Rules will be strict, so follow the rules. Characters NOTE: All characters and assist trophies from SSBU is returning. Characters With Changes 'Dr. Mario' Dr. Mario now has a defined personality, not borrowing some moves from Mario. But still borrows most moves. *Neutral Special = Megavitamins: His Megavitamins move now goes in a pill drop which you would see from Dr. Mario. *Down Special = A-row-sort-of-thing-but-I-don't-know-what-it's-called-but-let's-call-it-that-anyways: You create a row of Megavitamins, albeit short. *Final Smash = Doctor Finale: You actually get to play a game of Dr. Mario for about a minute, I think. It can be devastating if you make rows at the right moments. Newcomers! Marshadow Marshadow is a combo-based character with a speedy effect. He's more of a hit and run character. *Neutral Attack: Just a simple punch *Foward Tilt: Shadow Punch *Up Tilt: Jump Kick *Down Tilt: Shadow Claw *Dash Attack: Pursuit *Foward Smash: Throat Chop *Up Smash: Brick Break *Down Smash: Spectral Theif *Neutral Aerial: Sucker Punch *Back Aerial: Will-O-Wisp *Up Aerial: Payback *Down Aerial: Smackdown *Grab: Just a grab *Pummel: Focus Blast *Neutral Special: Outrage *Side Special: Low Sweep *Up Special: Poison Jab *Down Special: Rolling Kick *FINAL SMASH: Soul Stealing Seven Star Strike Assist Trophies Space Invader The aliens your shooting in, well, Space Invaders makes a return as an Assist Trophy. It starts at the top left at the screen and will progressively go lower and faster, it can be destroyed if it hits the ground. Other things NOTE: All items, extra games, and stages will be returning from SSBU. New Stages FSSB Battlefield + Final Destination The FSSB Battlefield is more of SSBU's Battlefield, while Final Destination has new platforms. FSSB's Final Destination is a homage to Melee. New Items Boomshot The Boomshot from Mario + Rabbids returns as an Item and is a long ranged weapon that it's damage gets increasingly larger as closer as you can get. Modes The Smash Modes (8-Player, Smash Run, Etc.) Yeah, basically all modes also return. But that doesn't mean there aren't new ones, let's go through some. There is two new modes, that of being Survival + Online Survival and 12-to-16 Player Smash. Both being the same thing, Survival is like Multi-Man Smash. But can get just about anything, from just some Multi-Men to fighting a super-hard battle with Tabuu. There are no actual limits to difficulty, you get something and deal with it. The thing is that you can't play Multiplayer in Survival, but you can in Online Survival. Just get some of your friends or random people and fight on their team to get the highscore of that lobby, and you can pick from how many people is in the lobby. Or you choose a mode with that many players and play with them. Now it's time for the multiplayer-only mode, 12-to 16 Player Smash! This as you in 2-4 people you can play with IRL or Locally, grab some of your friends, then have random people join that lobby. Absolute chaos, and Online Survival only supports 2-to-12 players. That also happens, but lets see the list of Smash Modes! *Solo Smash *Online Smash (includes 8 Player Smash and 12-16 Player Smash) *Smash Run *Stage Builder *For Glory + For Fun *Survival *Online Survival STORY MODE: The Return of the Emmisaries Return of The Emmisaries serves as a sequel to the Subspace Emmisary, as the Subspace is under the new command. Quadranat has been awakened from Tabuu's ashes and his goal is just to destroy everything. He's sick and tired of the World of Trophies of just existing, so he sends out a more advanced Subspace Bomb that just slowly destroying everything in it. People can walk around in it, but their appending doom are just waiting them. Now, with our heroes in hand. Can they save the world, and possibly the future? Chapter 1: The Tornament Starts again! The Tornament on the Midair Stadium from the last game starts up again after the events of the Subspace Emmisary, but this time it's Ridley vs. Robin. Daisy and Peach are there now, for some reason. As traditon, you choose either Ridley or Robin and the one you didn't choose dies. After that, You see an explosion in the distance. So the Princesses, Ridley, and Robin go check it out. Turns out it was just a random forest, but the area is surrounded with Primids so they have to make their escape. They do, but when they come back. The Midair Stadium has met the same fate, with Marshadow rising behind the gang and then the first boss actually begins. You beat him up and you basically ask him what has been happening, and he "says" that the Subspace is back and that we should meet up with Mario and Luigi. Chapter 1 Ends after that.